Stand in the Corner
by nareiya
Summary: Naughty students are the foremost prey of teachers for their inhumane punishments but tonight, some dazzling blue-haired professor will make a certain quirky, blonde princess witness his idea of 'punishment' by standing in the corner of a very dark room.


**Stand in the Corner **by nareiya

Summary:

Naughty students are the foremost prey of teachers for their inhumane punishments but tonight, some dazzling blue-haired professor will make a certain quirky, blonde princess witness his idea of 'punishment' by standing in the corner of a very dark room. AC.

A/N:

Okay. I know it's been a while since I've written here in . I know many of you guys want me to explain but I swear, college life is making a colossal topsy-turvy in my world. Also, inspiration barely comes by…yet thankfully, it's already my summer vacation and I decided that you guys need some treat from me! So our usual routine applies here. In your review, please say _saint_ if you find this fic really good. Write _mortal_ if it's average, and _sinner_ if you find my writing going off board. I just want to check if I still have a knack in writing a GSD fic.

Oh by the way, since I'm kinda warming up with my writing skills, I'm using the light hearted style of writing that involves tons of fluff, and comedy. Serious description or narration is indefinitely used just to show highlights in this story.

So now, I present to you this spectacular one shot entitled "Stand in the Corner"! Do enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD even though I want to! If I did, then Cagalli-sama would have joined the space escapade of Ath and Kira in the ending of GSD! XD

* * *

><p>i<p>

_**Nine hours and six minutes after the said incident…**_

It was a lovely day.

The head maid of the mansion made her way to her master's chambers in order to do her daily cleaning. Teenagers these days. You never know why they don't even give a damn about cleaning after their own filth!

It wasn't that her beloved princess was dirty like a whore. There were just these times that she can't even maintain her own personal hygiene in a tolerable level. Was it due to hormones? No, she was too young for those. The hormones thingy are only for women of her age.

She thought that it would be another regular day of picking up after her soiled clothes but never did she know that she would be using Miss Milly's word for the first time.

The fifty-ish head maid of the soon to be named Athha-Zala estate inwardly cringed as she saw an _unethical_ [1]thing.

Was it a raid from terrorists of a new faction? As far as she knows, the last war was able to pave way for a whole new world where peace and unity is evident so she had to cross that thought out. Besides, if the current mess that she is seeing is due to a terrorist group, then her Lady Cagalli would be jumping for joy since she can get a huge stash of money from the Orb Trust Fund just to upgrade her Akatsuk! Of course, she, being the maid that the late Lord Uzumi Athha entrusted the princess with, must see to it that the said princess must not be in jeopardy because she is, indeed, the rightful heir and leader of the number one neutral nation here on earth. If said thought would become a reality, then she will happily join the new world where Todaka-san [2] went to. (Todaka-san's early departure was the courtesy of an ingrate who happens to be a stupid raven-haired man who longs to be manipulated by a blonde, papa's boy, clone.)

She squinted her eyes as she took another good look of the said _unethical_ thing and a deadly thought that included Kira-sama and Kisaka-san going berserk hastily flashed in her mind.

She sighed heavily as she poked the _unethical_ thing with her finger. " I hope they used protection…" she stashed it away in another basket of dirty clothes whose destiny is bound to an old tub filled with good old bleach and lemon scented laundry soap, proven to wash all _evidence _away. Er, _impurities_ I mean.

ii

_**Six hours and nine minutes after the said incident…**_

The usual furrow resting on his forehead was as flat as a plateau. His sharp, commanding emerald eyes were restless to the point that it seemed ready to lure any single lady to his flat. His soft, luscious lips that was always on a frown, was now welcoming a charming smile suited for a Prom King.

Indeed, it was a splendid day.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" the highest ranking officer of the Orb military delightedly greeted his subordinates. Oh boy, he was so happy today! The only thing lacking in his outer appearance, just to give a random person a clear idea behind his immense joy, is him drooling like a maniac bound to be arrested for molestation of FHM models. That was how happy he was. If only he could sing and dance just like those geeks in Glee [3], so just he could tell the whole world how happy he really was. But of course, being a sane, twenty-four year old, high ranking officer in the Orb military, he could not do that. He wasn't even allowed to smile or to comment about politics because he needs to be an absolute and pristine example of a stern, unbiased officer of a well-known neutral nation.

Yet of course, someone needs to break the ice so we can know the reason behind his unexplained, new-found joy for the day.

"Uh sir!" an ensign who resembled his dear friend Nicol, piped in and dared to break the peace and serenity that was supposed to accompany his happiness. Nevertheless, he was so happy that he didn't mind.

He adjusted his tie and looked at the trembling officer, "Yes ensign, what is your question?"

"Uh…I don't mean to be impolite or anything sir…but _we_—" he felt his comrades pushing him forward, so he cleared his throat, "I mean, I do _notice_ that you're in a good mood today…"

His sparkling emerald eyes transformed to a deadly glare, "Do you mean to say that I'm such an asshole for the past days?"

Wow. No one expected to hear swear words from their boss. His hands trembled, "No sir. I mean…you're so happy today and I'm just wondering if you care to share to us…uh….the reason behind it…"

He laughed a bit and his lovely emerald eyes sparkled again. The threat was gone. " Well, since you guys are young and are bound to face this event in your life, I guess it won't hurt that I give you the _talk_ about the facts of life!" he sat on a nearby chair and gestured to his men to sit on the ground and gather around him. This would be a very long story telling session!

iii

_**One hour and six minutes before the incident…**_

She was in the wrong.

She knows it but she is stubborn enough not to admit it…fully that is. Of course, who in their right mind would admit that watching Fairy Tail in AXN [4] at 10:20 in the morning is wrong as opposed to her supposed task of signing heaps of documents due an hour after? For Cagalli, watching anime takes precedence over those crappy bills that those lazy chancellors debated on since anime shows give her inspiration in life! Also, the shows she watches teach her all about life. So why sign useless bills when the life lessons that she gets from her favourite anime shows is enough to serve as an inspiration for her to rule Orb greatly?

She prefers the latter but Kisaka thinks he's wiser so he chooses the former. Thus, this now explains her grumbling stomach.

It maybe childish but Cagalli is too childish. Up to the point that Kisaka and the others thought that giving Cagalli childish punishments, such as having no dinner, would be enough for her to learn her lesson.

It should have been a loud yell of "Lesson learned!" from the princess but to no avail, she was determined to prove them wrong as she again rolled to the other side of her bed.

Who cares about dinner anyway? At least she finally learned a bit of Erza's past before she joined Fairy Tail! [5]

Boy she was wrong as another roar from her stomach went off.

She gently rubbed her tummy, "There, there, boy. I'll force Athrun to get some snacks for you later. So for now, behave will you?" She sighed heavily and buried her face on her favourite pillow. Guess she really needs to uphold this tough front that she is currently doing or else, well, she could say sayonara to her indestructible pride.

iv

_**Nine minutes and six seconds before the incident…**_

The blue haired man who was the rightful owner of a pair of astounding, emerald eyes, sighed heavily as he sat on the provided chair in the hallway of the soon to be named Athha-Zala manor. He let out another heavy sigh as he crossed his legs and buried his face on his tired palms. Of course he knows that he and the blonde tigress were close—too close and cheesy if you ask the love couch currently residing in the room of his dear princess— but can't Kisaka, spare him a minute or two after his hectic day just for him to relax before he would give him a _ragnarok_-like [6] lecture about the princess's work ethics dilemma?

Come on! Give the guy some break! He sure is a super guy since he is a coordinator but then again, everyone has a limit and he was about to reach his. Good thing his mother was kind enough to teach him a secret technique on how to plaster on a pretentious, attentive look!

He ran his hand on his hair, ruffling it in the process. He then noted to send two bouquets on his mother's grave next week.

But for now, some blonde tigress needs to be taught a lesson. A very long, painful yet fulfilling one!

v

_**Six minutes and nine seconds before the incident…**_

If Milly were to be here, she would definitely say that the look currently plastered on the princess's face can be included in her photo collection for endangered animals. Why? Well, just ask the blue-haired, emerald eyed, gorgeous man standing before her.

"Y-yes…?" she managed to stutter as she tamed her growling stomach, caressing it delicately.

He longingly looked at her anxious amber eyes while his hands rested on his hips, a common gesture among educators whenever they are reprimanding mischievous kids. In his case, he was about to REPRIMAND the outrageous representative of the world's forefront neutral nation. He typically rolled his astounding emerald eyes and sighed heavily. She was a lost cause. She really needs to go a rehab camp for otakus.

His caring hands traced the contours of her face, making her feel quite excited with just his simple touch. He then flashed his playboy pout, "Some little blondie has been too naughty today…"

Her loving amber eyes had an anxious feel on it. Damn. Didn't her summer military boot camp with the Desert Dawn leave any courage in her? "Blondie…ah…do you mean Stellar-chan? Well, according to the bastard Shinn, she has been quite a handful. Mu-san has also said that since he knew Stellar way before idiot Shinn did…why? Did she do something _bad_ today?" she nervously laughed as she managed to scratch the back of her head. A clear sign that she was indeed incapable of hiding her…er, her sense of righteousness for knowing what happened in Fairy Tail…? No, I mean, her wrong doings!

Out of nowhere, the blue haired man before her managed to whip up a teacher's long stick. The one's they use to point out terms or to REPRIMAND naughty kids.

"Stay there." His voice was cold as ice.

She kept on blinking her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"There!" he used his long stick and pointed at the corner of her room. "Now." His voice was firm.

She gulped and made her way to the corner whose innocence was destined to be washed away tonight. "Here I am!" she managed to chuckle but she stopped as she was uncertain of Athrun's motive. If he was planning to punish her since Kisaka told him, then he was now officially going overboard. This was too much.

"Face the wall." His voice was still firm but he spoke softly.

"What?" she wanted to retaliate but she knew it would be stupid to do so. Hence, she just followed.

"Now, placed your hands on the wall." Oh how badly she wanted to tell him to stop this stupid act of his but she was too curious to stop him. Thus, again she did as what she was commanded to do.

He began on tapping his long stick on his left palm, "You have been a naughty girl, Cagalli." He then halted, "And I think it's about time that _Asuran-sensei_ teach you a valuable lesson that you will never forget!"

She was expecting a painful spank to hit her behind. Instead, it was a perverted touch on her ass. She never saw that coming. Then again, she must compensate for her shortcomings!

She then turned around and whispered seductively on his ear, "You do know that Kisaka and Kira will surely hunt you down…after this?"

He nodded and softly nibbled on her ear, "This is exactly the reason why it excites me!"

She smirked at him, "Then please proceed _with caution_, _Asuran-sensei…!_"

He winked at her, "Oh yes I will!" he then examined at her from head to toe. Though he initially thought that her being food deprive would tarnish this little compensation of hers, he was again proven wrong! She was indeed interesting! Her famished look was definitely fit for a FHM model.

He hastily swooped a kiss on her sweet yet tangy lips. It was good but there was no response. There was no movement. If he were to follow the usual coitus pattern in your everyday porn movies, he would have then began on removing her top but she was just still. Motionless like a rock.

And it challenged him. "Oh my, someone is still not yet in the mood?"

She wanted to do this with him but she has to admit that she hasn't watched any hentai flicks lately. Hence, she doesn't have any clue on how to go about this situation.

He was indeed a cunning man that can't be stopped. He pulled the nearest chair in her room and sat on it. He beckoned for her to sit on his lap. "Perhaps standing on the corner doesn't suit _my_ student's taste. Maybe this would do the trick." He then again pulled a loving kiss on her. This time, she responded as she tilted her head, a clear sign that she wanted it to last longer.

She then broke free in order to gasp for air but he wanted to keep the rhythm going. So he hurriedly ripped her top apart and quickly dove for her luscious, healthy breasts. He undid her brassiere and sucked on her right breast as if it was a baby's feeding bottle. "Oh…oh Athrun!" she muttered as her hands managed to find its way on his silky, midnight blue hair. He then moved on to the left and massaged the other so it won't be left unattended.

She then slowly pulled away and removed her pants. Leaving her white undies intact.

He thought she was ready to take him in so he hurriedly removed his clothes—including his boxers—and sat again on the not-so-innocent chair. "Come here, Cagalli baby! I'm ready to take you!"

A mischievous grin suddenly found its way on her seductive face, "I'm a naughty student, right?" he didn't understand what she meant by that but the moment she knelt before him and hungrily sucked on his penis, he then knew that she really needs to be taught a lesson.

"Cagalli you—ah…you…!" she painstakingly licked his tip as her soft, caring hands massaged his unattended sacks. He wanted to hold back as he attempted to control his self by firmly gripping on the chair's sturdy back support. Damn. Maybe they need to replace it after this entire incident. "Don't you dare to—ah…!" her hot mouth invaded his entire being as some of his fluids ejaculated.

He won't lose. He's _the _man after all.

He firmly grasped on her shoulders and in between moans, he was able to say, "I—I won-won't lo-ose to yo—you!" just as he thought he was able to regain his composure, she did the impossible. The soon to be christened Mrs. Athrun Zala was able to make him reach his limit. And all of the rich Athrun goodness overflowed from her manipulative, sweet mouth.

She smirked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "And I thought teachers are _always_ right? I guess I was the one who taught you a lesson tonight, _Asuran-sensei._"

It was finally over.

Or so she thought.

The moment she turned her back on him, the not-so-innocent military official of Orb quickly pulled her back and she gasped. Not because of his hard grip. Not also due to the fact that he was able to rip apart her ancient, white undies. It was because of their contact. Their union that is.

Right now, Athrun Zala's above average sized member was currently plunging deep inside Orb's representative. Pleasure and tinge of blood was exploding inside her. Was it a nice thing? Hell yeah for him but a definite big no for Kisaka and Kira. But who cares?

"And you thought that you almost won? Better think again, princess. I was once an old, dirty dog. And old, dirty dogs can learn new tricks instantly!" he slowly moved inside of her in order for her to get used to him. He passionately left a trail of kisses on her back and on her neck as his hands played with her breasts. Oh this was pure, sweet pleasure at its finest!

"Ah…no…Athrun!" she shout aloud as he began to increase his steady pace, and at the same time, he continued to fondle her chest delicately in order to heighten her excitement.

"Oh!" a loud moan came from his mouth as he felt her grip around his penis increase. She was definitely in love with him, to the extent that she wanted to feel his entire power to come to play inside her wet dwellings.

He licked her ear and whispered, "Are you ready, princess? It's going to hurt a bit since it's our first time but I can promise you one thing. You're going to love it!"

She slightly nodded her head and held his warm hands. "I'm ready, _Asuran-sensei_."

"Good." He slid in and out of her.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out he came.

And on the fourth time, he gave his full force and she tightened around him. An array of Athrun's and her essence engulfed her entire being. They were completely one. Unknown to them, a new life was formed out of their childish union.

He then sat on the not-so-innocent chair, with her sitting on his lap, and sighed. It was a long night. And he didn't want it to end since his penis was still inside of her wet dwellings.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he jokingly asked her.

She adorably pouted. "No, I haven't yet, _Asuran-sensei._ Can we do this again sometime this week?"

"Oh my, hungry are we, princess? Don't you think two persons, both of their names starting with _K_, would contradict your request for a special repeat session?" he wrapped his arms around her.

She held his hands, "Who cares?"

He laughed a tad and embraced her tightly, "We'll think of something when the time comes. For now, let's just rest since we have a long day ahead." He then lovingly pecked her cheek, "By the way, what were you watching when Kisaka caught you?"

"Fairy Tail on AXN."

"Really? He seriously replaced your cable tv?"

"Yeah. Good thing AXN had Fairy Tail on so I got to see Erza-san and her handsome, childhood friend Jellal." [7]

He scratched his chin since he knew that Jellal was also a bluenette—er, a blue haired lad, I mean, and it caused him to be a bit jealous. Then a brilliant idea came to play in his mind. "Cagalli, stop watching Fairy Tail on AXN starting tomorrow, okay? That's part one of _Asuran-sensei's_ homework for tonight."

She titled her head, "What's part two?"

"The moment Kisaka steps out of your office after giving us _the talk_ tomorrow, watch the CD on your DVD player. That will be the content of tomorrow night's lesson since you requested for one."

"Okay!" she turned around and hugged him. He ran his hand on her hair and smiled.

She was really the best and no one can replace her.

vi

_**Sixteen hours and nine minutes after the incident…**_

"I hope you feel ashamed for yourselves!" as how Athrun predicted, Kisaka's wrath rumbled their entire morning but who cares?

"And you!" he pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired lad.

"Me?" he was trying to play the _I'm innocent!_ card but what the heck. He was no longer innocent. The princess was also no longer innocent and it officially started last night, mind you.

"Yes you! And I thought you were mature enough to be left alone with the princess! What do you have to say for yourself?" Kisaka's eyes were no longer angry but it was still a tad scary for Cagalli.

"Uh…let's wait for four months. So the moment I turn twenty-five, I can legally marry Cagalli!" the princess laughed aloud but it was halted as Kisaka sharply eyed her lover.

The old man deeply sighed, "You better be ready! Not ONLY to me. But ALSO to Kira!" he muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the room, leaving them behind.

Athrun cringed as Kira's named seem to have a bad ring in his mind right now. He stifled his laughter and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She was a bit sad that he would be leaving her for the time being.

"Work. I really need to sharpen up those idiot newbies. I just can't hand them their mobile suits without training them properly."

He was about to leave but he suddenly stopped and ran his hand on her face, "Don't be sad, Cagalli. Besides, you have a homework to watch, right?" she nodded but she was still feeling empty inside since he was about to go back to his crappy work. "Be sure to watch it intently. I'll be asking you to demonstrate in front of me all the things you'll learn from it, okay?"

He pecked her cheek and bided good bye.

She sighed and sat back on her chair. She reached for her remote and turned on the tv and the DVD player. "Knowing Athrun, it might be something like _how to be build haros_…geez…why did I choose a sexy, nerdy, robot freak guy for a boy friend?"

Then the DVD started to play.

The screen then flashed: La Blue Girl.

A wide grin was then plastered on her face as the show began. Who ever knew that homeworks can be this good?

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

[1] Unethical = I often use this word since this word had been often used by several authors in GSD fics. Often times, they connote this word with Milly's vocabulary!

[2] Todaka-san = Since I know most Asucaga fans just watched AC moments during GS and GSD, just to serve as a review for you guys, Todaka-san is the person who didn't attacked the Archangel in GS since he understood that Cagalli-sama was there. In GSD, he served as the person who helped Shinn start a new life in PLANTS. Ironically, Shinn technically killed him when he went to seed mode just to destroy the Orb forces under Jona/Yuna's command.

[3] Glee = If you aren't familiar with this show, it's all about high school students dancing and singing.

[4] Fairy Tail in AXN = Since we switched from Sky Cable to Cignal Digital TV, I don't get to watch Animax and Hero TV nowadays. So my only source of anime is my laptop, the internet, the DVDs I bought in Quiapo along with my MaSci best buddies namely Sora, Alekx and Chedding, Cartoon Network, GMA and ABS CBN morning anime shows, and AXN's Fairy Tail. I know it's sad and I'm just bearing with it since Sky Cable's Digibox isn't working efficiently according to the folks in my house who pays for our bills.

[5] Erza's past = Again, she is from Fairy Tail. I think in episode 34, she kinda uncovers a tad of her past before joining the guild.

[6] Ragnarok = the ragnarok that I am referring here isn't the anime show or the game. The one I'm referring to is the one from the Greek mythologies. It is a concept of the end of time—the end of the world.

[7] Jellal = Yep, he's a handsome character in Fairy Tail and he's character has a unique twist!

[8] La Blue Girl = A nice juicy anime show for people with perverted minds. Mind you, my friend was the one who made our entire class watch it during homeroom time when we were third year students!

A/N:

Phew! I finally finished this one shot! It took me such a long time just to finish this! I hope you guys really liked this! So please do review! I love to hear from you guys! Ciao! :)

~nareiya


End file.
